flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye Yellow Brick Road/Transcript/Raw
1 00:00:07,687 --> 00:00:08,925 They got my daughter. She was here. 2 00:00:09,202 --> 00:00:11,239 But Jericho found her and took back to Afghanistan. 3 00:00:11,359 --> 00:00:12,747 You're going to Afghanistan? 4 00:00:12,867 --> 00:00:13,816 Sure am. 5 00:00:13,936 --> 00:00:15,322 It's about the Raven River experiments. 6 00:00:15,442 --> 00:00:16,955 That's what my friend wanted to talk to you about. 7 00:00:17,075 --> 00:00:17,817 He texted you. 8 00:00:17,937 --> 00:00:18,976 What do you know about the text? 9 00:00:19,096 --> 00:00:21,402 The flash-forwards... The blackout... 10 00:00:21,522 --> 00:00:22,354 We can't solve it without you. 11 00:00:22,474 --> 00:00:24,635 We engineered thousands of flash-forwards. 12 00:00:24,755 --> 00:00:26,986 We have to protect ourselves from the effects 13 00:00:27,106 --> 00:00:29,477 of another blackout. We have to anchor consciousness 14 00:00:29,597 --> 00:00:30,901 if another wave happens. 15 00:00:31,021 --> 00:00:33,500 You' gonna be saved by the lady you see every day. 16 00:00:38,582 --> 00:00:40,681 I have to get pregnant now. I want that baby. 17 00:00:40,801 --> 00:00:42,348 I want this specific child. 18 00:00:42,468 --> 00:00:44,092 It was supposed to happen this weekend. 19 00:00:44,212 --> 00:00:46,577 If it's baby-making you need, I will take one for the team. 20 00:00:46,697 --> 00:00:49,089 That night in Somalia-- oh, Demetri. I'm pregnant. 21 00:00:49,209 --> 00:00:51,940 I reviewed your Uncle Teddy's autopsy x-rays. 22 00:00:52,060 --> 00:00:55,210 You murdered him to send a message. Message received. 23 00:00:55,330 --> 00:00:58,316 I should have known--two moles, in case one is caught. 24 00:00:58,553 --> 00:01:01,098 And not one person in the office would suspect it's you. 25 00:01:06,641 --> 00:01:08,279 The yellow brick road-- 26 00:01:08,399 --> 00:01:10,636 a 6-mile killer obstacle course. 27 00:01:11,163 --> 00:01:13,203 Every Quantico graduate dreads it, 28 00:01:13,237 --> 00:01:14,521 but we all do it. 29 00:01:15,161 --> 00:01:17,352 I never intended to be an FBI Agent. 30 00:01:17,887 --> 00:01:20,241 I was a lawyer and hated my life. Go, Janis! 31 00:01:20,563 --> 00:01:21,779 Then I had this friend Go on! 32 00:01:21,899 --> 00:01:22,898 who joined the bureau. 33 00:01:23,018 --> 00:01:24,169 Stop being such a girl! 34 00:01:24,289 --> 00:01:25,615 Oh, stop being such a bitch! 35 00:01:25,735 --> 00:01:29,001 I never thought of myself as particularly patriotic. 36 00:01:29,493 --> 00:01:31,154 But it sounded cool. All right! Yeah! 37 00:01:31,274 --> 00:01:33,233 I like the idea of being part of something, 38 00:01:33,353 --> 00:01:35,747 actually trying to make the world a safer place. 39 00:01:36,267 --> 00:01:37,307 Nice going. 40 00:01:37,427 --> 00:01:39,881 You're not gonna tell everybody 41 00:01:40,001 --> 00:01:41,642 I almost didn't make it, right? 42 00:01:41,762 --> 00:01:43,029 No, I'm just gonna show 'em this picture. 43 00:01:43,771 --> 00:01:45,212 Oh! Hey! 44 00:01:45,332 --> 00:01:48,142 Last one to the barbed wire is a wuss. 45 00:01:49,255 --> 00:01:50,670 That was a $5 camera! 46 00:01:50,790 --> 00:01:53,637 I loved it. I loved every second of it. 47 00:01:53,757 --> 00:01:55,195 Quantico made me strong. 48 00:01:56,032 --> 00:01:59,270 It taught me what mattered, and it showed me I'm capable 49 00:01:59,390 --> 00:02:01,917 of tackling problems i never thought possible. 50 00:02:06,760 --> 00:02:08,714 Of course, I've never lived in Los Angeles, 51 00:02:09,017 --> 00:02:11,231 so we'll see how I survive this. 52 00:02:12,599 --> 00:02:14,699 I'm sure you'll do just fine. 53 00:02:16,013 --> 00:02:18,317 Are you married? Oh, no. 54 00:02:18,923 --> 00:02:21,625 I don't really have time for a serious relationship. 55 00:02:22,131 --> 00:02:23,289 Good to know. 56 00:02:25,189 --> 00:02:27,766 I'm sorry. I've been going on and on. 57 00:02:27,886 --> 00:02:30,672 Um, what was your name again? 58 00:02:31,437 --> 00:02:32,498 I'm Lita. 59 00:02:33,018 --> 00:02:34,282 We'll take two more. 60 00:02:41,333 --> 00:02:42,720 So what do you do? 61 00:02:43,991 --> 00:02:45,045 I'm a headhunter. 62 00:02:45,753 --> 00:02:48,344 I find talented people like yourself and... 63 00:02:49,211 --> 00:02:50,804 offer them opportunities. 64 00:02:59,988 --> 00:03:01,735 Well, I just started at the bureau, 65 00:03:01,855 --> 00:03:04,454 and I'm not really looking to quit. 66 00:03:04,574 --> 00:03:06,012 Who said anything about quitting? 67 00:03:06,590 --> 00:03:08,056 I know all about your job. 68 00:03:08,176 --> 00:03:10,415 I'm just talking about a little multitasking. 69 00:03:13,060 --> 00:03:16,136 ♪ Flash Forward 1x18 ♪ Goodbye Yellow Brick Road Original Air Date on April 29, 2010. 70 00:03:16,446 --> 00:03:20,246 -- Sync by elderman -- -- for www.addic7ed.com -- 71 00:03:20,300 --> 00:03:21,877 These are the blueprints and photographs 72 00:03:21,997 --> 00:03:23,205 that Mark found on Frost. 73 00:03:23,325 --> 00:03:25,920 The originals are being analyzed by forensics right now. 74 00:03:26,267 --> 00:03:28,119 The only other thing of potential relevance 75 00:03:28,239 --> 00:03:30,168 is Frost's final bon mot-- 76 00:03:30,500 --> 00:03:33,443 "in the end you'll be saved by the lady you see every day." 77 00:03:34,008 --> 00:03:36,007 I can't speak on be half of everyone, 78 00:03:36,498 --> 00:03:38,942 but I'm still contemplating the unbelievable fact 79 00:03:39,062 --> 00:03:41,841 that we had the possible mastermind 80 00:03:41,961 --> 00:03:43,710 of the global blackout in our hands, 81 00:03:44,576 --> 00:03:47,333 and just before he's able to divulge any real information, 82 00:03:47,453 --> 00:03:50,860 he's killed by a terrorist who, just mere hours before, 83 00:03:50,980 --> 00:03:53,429 was in our custody. Now how the hell does that happen? 84 00:03:53,761 --> 00:03:56,520 I don't know. What I do know is Demetri Noh is alive. 85 00:03:57,603 --> 00:04:00,000 Yeah, and Alda's free again, 86 00:04:00,120 --> 00:04:02,552 which means Demetri was right all along-- 87 00:04:02,672 --> 00:04:04,620 that she's been involved in this thing since the beginning, 88 00:04:04,937 --> 00:04:06,645 even before you guys started surveilling her. 89 00:04:06,765 --> 00:04:08,609 Believe me, I want her back just as much as you do. 90 00:04:08,729 --> 00:04:09,726 In the meantime, 91 00:04:09,846 --> 00:04:12,489 Frost did confirm that there will be another blackout. 92 00:04:13,052 --> 00:04:15,952 He was coming in from the cold, and these blueprints 93 00:04:16,072 --> 00:04:17,729 and photographs are what he was bringing with him. 94 00:04:17,849 --> 00:04:20,051 That alone makes them vital to our investigation. 95 00:04:20,441 --> 00:04:22,308 This man was insane. 96 00:04:23,406 --> 00:04:26,246 How do we know that anything he's even giving us is credible? 97 00:04:26,366 --> 00:04:29,694 Because crazy as he was, he was always true to his word. 98 00:04:29,814 --> 00:04:32,719 But if you want to kick over more anthills- Mark, this isn't about what I-- 99 00:04:32,839 --> 00:04:36,038 can we please dial back the testosterone? That's enough. 100 00:04:37,728 --> 00:04:38,811 Thank you. 101 00:04:39,966 --> 00:04:42,055 Janis is running pointback on photos and blueprints, enough. 102 00:04:42,175 --> 00:04:44,934 High priority. Shel, Dem said Frost referenced something 103 00:04:45,054 --> 00:04:46,475 called Raven River as the place 104 00:04:46,595 --> 00:04:47,844 where the flash-forwards started happening. 105 00:04:47,964 --> 00:04:49,168 See what you can find out about it.WV 106 00:04:49,288 --> 00:04:51,406 This tracks something I was already running down. 107 00:04:51,526 --> 00:04:53,313 So keep running. When Demetri gets back, 108 00:04:53,433 --> 00:04:54,450 he can jump in with you. 109 00:04:57,069 --> 00:04:58,578 Look, we're clearly on the right track. 110 00:04:58,698 --> 00:05:00,344 The bad guys were obviously desperate 111 00:05:00,464 --> 00:05:01,778 to keep us from getting to Frost. 112 00:05:01,898 --> 00:05:04,249 Let's take that as a sign we're getting warmer and push on. 113 00:05:08,412 --> 00:05:09,899 Okay, so run his labs. 114 00:05:10,019 --> 00:05:12,326 Start an I.V. I'll be there in ten minutes. 115 00:05:12,446 --> 00:05:14,014 Yeah. Bye. 116 00:05:16,304 --> 00:05:18,860 It's important, Olivia! 117 00:05:18,980 --> 00:05:21,243 Aah! 118 00:05:21,953 --> 00:05:23,522 How did you get in here? 119 00:05:26,063 --> 00:05:26,890 I know you. 120 00:05:27,010 --> 00:05:28,688 My husband is FBI, okay? So there's an Agent 121 00:05:28,808 --> 00:05:29,896 right out front. I'm gonna call him, and he's gonna take you-- 122 00:05:30,016 --> 00:05:30,965 the pixies. The pixies. 123 00:05:31,085 --> 00:05:32,161 You were there 124 00:05:32,281 --> 00:05:34,118 You were there. You wore a purple beret. 125 00:05:34,522 --> 00:05:36,454 The drink spilled on the lady in front. She got mad. 126 00:05:36,574 --> 00:05:38,488 She got so mad. 127 00:05:38,608 --> 00:05:41,323 I was there, too, with my handler, Barry. 128 00:05:41,443 --> 00:05:43,689 Barry lost his job for taking me to a Pixies concert. 129 00:05:43,809 --> 00:05:45,065 They closed with " Wave of Mutilation." 130 00:05:45,185 --> 00:05:46,349 The summer after med school? 131 00:05:46,469 --> 00:05:47,630 I was at Scott's wedding at the Vineyard. 132 00:05:47,750 --> 00:05:49,143 Remember Scott's wedding at the Vineyard? 133 00:05:49,263 --> 00:05:51,492 Your dress was turquoise. You cried. It was sad. 134 00:05:51,612 --> 00:05:54,160 It was so sad. They served many corndogs. 135 00:05:54,280 --> 00:05:56,838 I don't know who you are. What do you want from me? 136 00:05:56,958 --> 00:05:58,154 I'm Gabriel McDowell. I told you that. 137 00:05:58,188 --> 00:05:59,943 I said--I definitely said that already. 138 00:06:00,189 --> 00:06:01,534 You have to remember things, Olivia. 139 00:06:01,654 --> 00:06:03,912 Like I said, my husband is FBI, so there's an Agent out front. 140 00:06:04,032 --> 00:06:05,690 I'm gonna call him, and he's gonna take you away. He's not your husband. 141 00:06:05,810 --> 00:06:07,789 Lloyd--you know Lloyd? Lloyd is. 142 00:06:07,909 --> 00:06:09,663 What? Yeah, you made a mistake. You should be with Lloyd. 143 00:06:09,783 --> 00:06:11,728 I tried to stop you, only you don't know that, 144 00:06:11,848 --> 00:06:13,894 because I only tried to stop you. I have to tell you 145 00:06:14,014 --> 00:06:15,833 all about it. It was a Thursday. There's so much I need 146 00:06:15,953 --> 00:06:17,220 to tell you. It's all at Raven River. 147 00:06:17,340 --> 00:06:18,434 Get the hell out of my house! 148 00:06:18,554 --> 00:06:20,266 No, don't go! Don't go! The proof of the pudding 149 00:06:20,386 --> 00:06:23,573 is in the eating! Don't buy coffee today from the man 150 00:06:23,693 --> 00:06:25,823 that looks like Mr. clean! Don't buy coffee today! 151 00:06:25,943 --> 00:06:27,740 Dan, there's a man in my house! Dan! 152 00:06:28,416 --> 00:06:29,218 Dan! 153 00:06:30,162 --> 00:06:32,998 Janis, thank you for coming in on such short notice. 154 00:06:33,118 --> 00:06:34,746 I'm worried about your baby. 155 00:06:35,635 --> 00:06:38,383 Why? I thought you said everything looked good. 156 00:06:38,951 --> 00:06:41,197 You're anemic, and you haven't gained enough weight. 157 00:06:42,245 --> 00:06:43,671 I want you to see a perinatologist 158 00:06:43,706 --> 00:06:46,440 to get a high-resolution ultrasound. 159 00:06:46,474 --> 00:06:49,035 Now she'll make sure that the placenta's okay 160 00:06:49,155 --> 00:06:50,794 and the baby is growing. 161 00:06:51,213 --> 00:06:52,247 And what if it isn't? 162 00:06:53,169 --> 00:06:55,579 First things first. Get that ultrasound, 163 00:06:56,352 --> 00:06:59,219 and get it soon. You've got to protect your baby. 164 00:06:59,797 --> 00:07:01,516 I can't believe this is happening right now. 165 00:07:03,215 --> 00:07:04,751 Yeah, but, Mark, he was in our house. 166 00:07:05,314 --> 00:07:06,753 I mean, I could have been killed. 167 00:07:06,787 --> 00:07:08,620 Charlie must have been terrified. 168 00:07:08,655 --> 00:07:10,047 No, Charlie was already at school. 169 00:07:10,167 --> 00:07:11,570 Why would this man be stalking you? 170 00:07:11,690 --> 00:07:13,757 I don't know. All I know is that 171 00:07:13,792 --> 00:07:14,960 there's something incredibly wrong with him. 172 00:07:15,080 --> 00:07:16,853 Okay, look, I'm gonna have to call you back. Soon. 173 00:07:16,973 --> 00:07:18,418 Okay. Bye. 174 00:07:19,374 --> 00:07:20,948 Ralph, what happened? 175 00:07:21,068 --> 00:07:23,059 Some teenager driving and texting jumped a curb 176 00:07:23,179 --> 00:07:24,864 and hit a couple people waiting for coffee out front. 177 00:07:24,984 --> 00:07:27,185 He was going, like, 80. Doesn't look good. 178 00:07:37,966 --> 00:07:39,088 Don't buy coffee today 179 00:07:39,208 --> 00:07:41,040 from the man that looks like Mr. clean! 180 00:07:42,224 --> 00:07:43,795 Oh, my God. 181 00:08:05,834 --> 00:08:07,173 Can I help you, hon? 182 00:08:08,348 --> 00:08:09,536 Yeah. 183 00:08:09,604 --> 00:08:13,142 I'm looking for some red flower dragon heads. 184 00:08:13,460 --> 00:08:16,209 You mean some red dragon flowerhorns? 185 00:08:16,244 --> 00:08:17,911 Yeah. 186 00:08:20,883 --> 00:08:22,607 Do you have any here? 187 00:08:22,727 --> 00:08:25,189 I might. Do you have a freshwater tank oraltwater? 188 00:08:26,285 --> 00:08:28,523 I'm sorry. I was supposed to ask for Carline. 189 00:08:28,643 --> 00:08:29,843 That's me. 190 00:08:29,963 --> 00:08:30,970 Oh. 191 00:08:32,993 --> 00:08:35,673 Um... I'm Janis. 192 00:08:35,793 --> 00:08:36,846 Lita sent me to you. 193 00:08:36,966 --> 00:08:39,912 I know. So let's get you set up with an aquarium, shall we? 194 00:08:40,032 --> 00:08:42,528 Yeah, I don't actual really need an aquarium. 195 00:08:42,648 --> 00:08:45,220 I think a 5-gallon tank ought to do the trick. 196 00:08:45,552 --> 00:08:48,867 We got your blue coral here, a power supply, air filter, 197 00:08:48,987 --> 00:08:50,792 water conditioner, a couple of plants 198 00:08:50,912 --> 00:08:52,512 and some incandescent bulbs. 199 00:08:53,695 --> 00:08:54,776 I'm a little confused. 200 00:08:54,896 --> 00:08:56,114 Honey, if you're going to be coming in here 201 00:08:56,234 --> 00:08:58,728 every couple of weeks to talk to me, then you need an excuse. 202 00:08:58,848 --> 00:09:00,605 Yeah, I don't really like fish. 203 00:09:00,725 --> 00:09:01,701 You do now. 204 00:09:02,294 --> 00:09:05,517 So what do you think- neon tetras or zebra fish? 205 00:09:06,316 --> 00:09:08,294 The... tetras, I guess. 206 00:09:09,718 --> 00:09:12,606 I'm sorry. What exactly is it that I'm supposed to be doing? 207 00:09:12,726 --> 00:09:14,041 Well, for now, your job. 208 00:09:14,161 --> 00:09:16,811 Be the best special Agent at the L. A. bureau that you can be. 209 00:09:17,505 --> 00:09:20,104 Watch, wait, win their trust. 210 00:09:20,833 --> 00:09:23,288 And while you're at it, keep us apprised of what they're up to. 211 00:09:23,781 --> 00:09:26,667 Now these swordtails can be very aggressive. 212 00:09:27,423 --> 00:09:29,532 Sometimes they eat each other. Hmm. 213 00:09:30,000 --> 00:09:31,228 Fish are like that. 214 00:09:32,528 --> 00:09:33,827 Here we go. 215 00:09:36,625 --> 00:09:39,094 The photos that we found on Frost are platinum prints, 216 00:09:39,214 --> 00:09:42,593 which dates the photos between 1890 to 1917. 217 00:09:42,713 --> 00:09:44,289 But the guy from the Getty says 218 00:09:44,409 --> 00:09:46,863 that it's likely the latter part of that time period. 219 00:09:46,983 --> 00:09:49,146 We were able to recover two sets of prints-- 220 00:09:49,266 --> 00:09:51,677 Frost's, of course, and Alda Hertzog's. 221 00:09:51,712 --> 00:09:54,294 Alda? How would she have gotten her hands on these photos? 222 00:09:54,414 --> 00:09:56,216 Maybe she was with him before he met with you? 223 00:09:56,336 --> 00:09:59,422 No. She barely would have had time to make it to the desert 224 00:09:59,542 --> 00:10:02,643 before killing Frost. They must have crossed paths even earlier. 225 00:10:03,784 --> 00:10:05,256 Another weird thing-- 226 00:10:05,602 --> 00:10:07,353 forensics analyzed these photos 227 00:10:07,473 --> 00:10:09,590 and the blueprints for trace chemicals, 228 00:10:09,710 --> 00:10:12,996 and they found particulate matter specific to soil 229 00:10:13,030 --> 00:10:16,315 in the Kunar province of Afghanistan. 230 00:10:16,821 --> 00:10:18,968 Yep, U.S. department of agriculture 231 00:10:19,002 --> 00:10:20,447 keeps a soil database. 232 00:10:21,739 --> 00:10:24,607 What would Frost be doing in Afghanistan? 233 00:10:28,646 --> 00:10:33,081 234 00:10:36,152 --> 00:10:39,888 ♪ 235 00:10:47,428 --> 00:10:48,947 Don't look so alarmed. 236 00:10:49,067 --> 00:10:50,905 You will only draw more attention. 237 00:10:53,738 --> 00:10:54,899 Who are you? 238 00:10:55,019 --> 00:10:57,726 I'm here at the request of our mutual friend Stanford wedeck. 239 00:10:57,846 --> 00:10:58,886 You're Malik? 240 00:10:59,006 --> 00:11:00,059 And you are looking for your daughter. 241 00:11:00,179 --> 00:11:02,220 But now is not the time to exchange biographies. 242 00:11:02,340 --> 00:11:04,453 We need to leave. You already said that. 243 00:11:15,359 --> 00:11:16,750 Those men over there-- 244 00:11:16,784 --> 00:11:18,186 one of them is making a phone call. 245 00:11:18,306 --> 00:11:20,406 The best outcome of that call is a man 246 00:11:20,526 --> 00:11:21,902 on his way here to kidnap you. 247 00:11:22,022 --> 00:11:24,995 The worst--that man with a bomb strapped to his chest. 248 00:11:25,115 --> 00:11:28,784 I believe that is what you call a lose/lose situation. 249 00:11:33,887 --> 00:11:36,039 You don't blend as well as you think. 250 00:11:42,616 --> 00:11:43,709 Thank you, Professor Corey, 251 00:11:43,744 --> 00:11:44,966 for looking at these. 252 00:11:45,086 --> 00:11:46,812 If these blueprints can be authenticated, 253 00:11:47,578 --> 00:11:49,577 this would be an incredibly cool find. 254 00:11:49,697 --> 00:11:52,350 Kind of reminds me a lot of the antikythera mechanism. 255 00:11:53,822 --> 00:11:55,450 I'm not familiar with that. 256 00:11:55,840 --> 00:11:57,729 It's one of the great mysteries of modern science. 257 00:11:58,020 --> 00:11:59,615 It was a bronze artifact 258 00:11:59,735 --> 00:12:01,878 discovered in the Mediterranean in 1901. 259 00:12:01,998 --> 00:12:05,685 Turned out to be this incredibly sophisticated sort of calculator 260 00:12:05,805 --> 00:12:09,195 from second century b.C. Greece. They've got it on display at 261 00:12:09,229 --> 00:12:11,123 the national archeology museum in Athens. 262 00:12:11,498 --> 00:12:13,442 And you think this is something like that? Mm-hmm. 263 00:12:13,562 --> 00:12:16,057 Yeah, looks like it. The antikythera calculated dates 264 00:12:16,177 --> 00:12:19,679 of solar eclipses, but I'll be damned 265 00:12:19,799 --> 00:12:21,686 if I can figure out what this calculates. 266 00:12:22,307 --> 00:12:24,593 If you'll let me keep these, I'll scan them, 267 00:12:24,713 --> 00:12:26,959 do some 3-d imaging, translate the ancient Greek 268 00:12:27,079 --> 00:12:29,345 and, uh, see what I can come up with. 269 00:12:29,822 --> 00:12:31,158 Call me when you know something. 270 00:12:38,160 --> 00:12:39,244 Who has copies of these? 271 00:12:39,364 --> 00:12:41,068 We've got an antiquities Professor 272 00:12:41,188 --> 00:12:42,727 studying the originals right now, 273 00:12:42,847 --> 00:12:44,888 and benford's got a copy on his board. 274 00:12:45,008 --> 00:12:46,053 Get them back. 275 00:12:46,559 --> 00:12:47,574 What do you mean? 276 00:12:47,694 --> 00:12:49,582 I mean get me the original and destroy every copy 277 00:12:49,702 --> 00:12:50,635 that's been made. 278 00:12:50,755 --> 00:12:52,360 What's so important about this thing? 279 00:12:52,480 --> 00:12:54,842 I don't recall answering questions 280 00:12:54,962 --> 00:12:56,396 being part of our arrangement. 281 00:12:56,516 --> 00:12:58,559 The inrmation goes one way, period. 282 00:12:59,842 --> 00:13:01,502 Get me these blueprints. 283 00:14:09,327 --> 00:14:11,408 Sweetie, you want me to make you that frozen pizza? 284 00:14:11,528 --> 00:14:13,516 No. I'm all full on popcorn. 285 00:14:14,107 --> 00:14:15,008 Okay. 286 00:14:15,697 --> 00:14:17,757 Squirrlio. I'll give you 20 bucks for it. 287 00:14:17,877 --> 00:14:21,020 288 00:15:36,858 --> 00:15:38,767 What are you doing? 289 00:15:45,546 --> 00:15:46,879 What are you doing, Janis? 290 00:15:51,684 --> 00:15:53,386 I totally screwed up, Mark. 291 00:15:54,283 --> 00:15:55,420 That's an understatement. 292 00:15:57,991 --> 00:15:59,991 You broke into my office, and you're removing things 293 00:16:00,026 --> 00:16:01,878 from the mosaic board. I know. 294 00:16:04,094 --> 00:16:06,505 I'm an idiot. Professor Corey called me. 295 00:16:06,938 --> 00:16:08,928 Professor Corey? The antiquities Professor. 296 00:16:09,260 --> 00:16:13,072 He misplaced the blueprints that I gave him. 297 00:16:13,572 --> 00:16:16,578 So make him another copy. I gave him the originals. 298 00:16:16,698 --> 00:16:18,055 You have the only other copy. 299 00:16:18,175 --> 00:16:20,323 You didn't check the originals into evidence 300 00:16:20,655 --> 00:16:23,730 no. I had a doctor's appointment, 301 00:16:23,850 --> 00:16:25,328 so I just brought 'em with me. 302 00:16:26,708 --> 00:16:27,835 How'd you get in? 303 00:16:27,955 --> 00:16:29,775 You gave me your passcode. When? 304 00:16:31,017 --> 00:16:34,194 That time... you were in Washington with wedeck, 305 00:16:34,314 --> 00:16:36,692 and you needed me to get... The Geyer file for you. 306 00:16:40,701 --> 00:16:42,262 Right. 307 00:16:43,764 --> 00:16:45,613 This is a rookie mistake, Janis. 308 00:16:46,036 --> 00:16:47,133 Hand back the blueprints. 309 00:16:47,168 --> 00:16:48,645 You can get your copies tomorrow. 310 00:16:48,765 --> 00:16:50,292 You should know better. 311 00:16:51,491 --> 00:16:52,771 I know. 312 00:16:53,841 --> 00:16:54,882 I'm sorry. 313 00:17:00,788 --> 00:17:04,249 I'm telling you, Shel, he seemed to know a lot about me. 314 00:17:04,283 --> 00:17:05,804 I mean, look, there he is again. 315 00:17:05,924 --> 00:17:07,515 And you're sure you don't know this guy? 316 00:17:07,635 --> 00:17:09,210 No, believe me. I would have remembered him. 317 00:17:09,499 --> 00:17:10,195 That's weird. 318 00:17:10,315 --> 00:17:11,916 And he brought up Raven River again, 319 00:17:11,950 --> 00:17:13,262 like he did the other day. 320 00:17:13,522 --> 00:17:14,745 Do you have any idea what that is? 321 00:17:15,033 --> 00:17:17,216 Yeah. That's an interesting thing. 322 00:17:17,336 --> 00:17:18,747 There's a suspect we were tracking 323 00:17:18,867 --> 00:17:21,411 with the mosaic investigation. Well, he had mentioned something 324 00:17:21,531 --> 00:17:25,040 about Raven River to Demetri, so I did some research. 325 00:17:25,160 --> 00:17:27,102 Well, that's crazy. Does Mark know about this? 326 00:17:27,222 --> 00:17:29,178 I'm putting the report together for him now. 327 00:17:29,298 --> 00:17:31,898 There's a few Raven Rivers. There's one in Wisconsin, 328 00:17:32,018 --> 00:17:34,324 one in Illinois. There's a tennis club in Ohio 329 00:17:34,444 --> 00:17:36,852 and a Raven River hospital in Arizona. 330 00:17:36,972 --> 00:17:38,030 Well, what kind of hospital? 331 00:17:38,150 --> 00:17:40,850 Psych hospital. It's been shut down for about 20 years now, 332 00:17:40,970 --> 00:17:44,086 and there was some controversy in the late '80s--abuses. 333 00:17:44,206 --> 00:17:45,323 What kind of patients? 334 00:17:45,443 --> 00:17:47,641 Schizophrenics, and they were the first hospital 335 00:17:47,761 --> 00:17:49,338 in the country to deal with autism. 336 00:17:49,886 --> 00:17:53,017 Autism? W-what about savants? 337 00:18:03,187 --> 00:18:04,476 She was trying to get away from them. 338 00:18:04,596 --> 00:18:06,631 That's why she came home. But Jericho-- 339 00:18:06,751 --> 00:18:09,298 they got eyes everywhere. Now they brought her back here. 340 00:18:09,818 --> 00:18:11,195 How do you know they have not killed her? 341 00:18:11,315 --> 00:18:12,334 I know. 342 00:18:14,782 --> 00:18:15,860 You have proof? 343 00:18:16,484 --> 00:18:17,675 She's alive. 344 00:18:18,844 --> 00:18:19,777 I've seen it. 345 00:18:22,500 --> 00:18:24,030 You seem confident in your beliefs. 346 00:18:25,406 --> 00:18:27,136 I envy you. 347 00:18:27,170 --> 00:18:30,048 You must know that what you're asking is no small undertaking. 348 00:18:30,915 --> 00:18:32,395 Kandahar is not Baghdad, Mr. stark. 349 00:18:32,515 --> 00:18:33,841 It's not even Kabul. 350 00:18:33,875 --> 00:18:35,776 Finding a single person anywhere in this country 351 00:18:35,810 --> 00:18:38,177 is next to impossible. There was someone else there, 352 00:18:38,212 --> 00:18:40,188 someone think can lead us to her. Who? 353 00:18:40,520 --> 00:18:43,115 His name's khamir dejan. He's a doctor-- 354 00:18:43,674 --> 00:18:46,233 friend of Tracy's. He knows the location where I found her. 355 00:18:46,353 --> 00:18:48,321 We find him, he can lead us there. 356 00:18:48,355 --> 00:18:50,387 It's not that simple. Even if he is in this region, it will take time. 357 00:18:51,299 --> 00:18:54,223 Where she was, there was writings on the wall. 358 00:18:55,003 --> 00:18:56,494 Does that mean anything to you? 359 00:18:57,466 --> 00:18:58,911 Eyes on the mountain. 360 00:18:59,430 --> 00:19:01,866 It's a medical relief organization, nongovernmental. 361 00:19:02,558 --> 00:19:04,269 You said that Khamir was a doctor. Yeah. 362 00:19:04,303 --> 00:19:06,238 This group--they have bases all over the country. 363 00:19:06,272 --> 00:19:09,374 If he is working for them, we can find him. 364 00:19:09,409 --> 00:19:10,976 And the roadblocks? 365 00:19:11,010 --> 00:19:13,288 I know all of them. I know how to get around them. 366 00:19:13,408 --> 00:19:14,573 Where do we start? 367 00:19:14,693 --> 00:19:17,678 We head South towards the mountains. 368 00:19:25,194 --> 00:19:27,377 I've seen the test results from Dr. Weaver. 369 00:19:27,497 --> 00:19:30,134 Let's have a look, shall we? There's your baby, 370 00:19:30,539 --> 00:19:33,676 and there's the heartbeat. 371 00:19:33,796 --> 00:19:34,815 Is she okay? 372 00:19:35,711 --> 00:19:36,890 Is she too small? 373 00:19:37,217 --> 00:19:38,762 No, the head size is normal. 374 00:19:39,037 --> 00:19:40,986 Placental blood flow, it's--it's okay. 375 00:19:41,801 --> 00:19:44,054 But the abdominal girth isn't what I'd want to see. 376 00:19:44,372 --> 00:19:46,156 I know your work is very demanding, Janis, 377 00:19:46,276 --> 00:19:48,679 but you're going to need to take better care of yourself. 378 00:19:49,040 --> 00:19:50,626 Get eight to Ne hours of sleep a night, 379 00:19:50,746 --> 00:19:52,216 eat a high-protein diet and... 380 00:19:52,866 --> 00:19:55,219 Reduce your stress. 381 00:19:56,100 --> 00:19:57,935 You know those are not supposed to be on in here. 382 00:19:59,473 --> 00:20:01,008 Look, I know life is complicated. Everyone's is. 383 00:20:01,128 --> 00:20:03,741 But the health of your baby depends on your ability 384 00:20:03,776 --> 00:20:05,275 to--to stay off your feet 385 00:20:05,310 --> 00:20:07,410 and lower your stress. I'm serious. 386 00:20:07,445 --> 00:20:09,629 Otherwise, you could lose this baby. 387 00:20:11,648 --> 00:20:13,782 I'm sorry. I have to take it. It's my boss. 388 00:20:14,117 --> 00:20:15,684 Hey, Mark. 389 00:20:15,718 --> 00:20:17,819 Professor Corey's sitting in my office, 390 00:20:17,853 --> 00:20:20,788 and he's just given me some very interesting information. 391 00:20:20,822 --> 00:20:22,746 I think you better get back here. 392 00:20:26,140 --> 00:20:27,759 Professor Corey. 393 00:20:27,793 --> 00:20:31,202 Ms. Hawk. Weirdest thing happened yesterday. 394 00:20:31,519 --> 00:20:33,626 There was a power failure in the entire building, 395 00:20:33,746 --> 00:20:36,128 erased every hard drive in the joint. Really? 396 00:20:36,248 --> 00:20:39,467 Yeah. And I can't seem to find those blueprints you gave me... 397 00:20:42,072 --> 00:20:42,837 Which is why it's a damn good thing 398 00:20:42,871 --> 00:20:45,605 I took pictures on my phone and printed 'em out. 399 00:20:46,166 --> 00:20:48,355 I wanted to get a head start. Great. 400 00:20:48,945 --> 00:20:51,943 I, uh, did some quick and dirty 3-d imaging of the device. 401 00:20:51,977 --> 00:20:54,279 Seems to be some kind of mechanical, 402 00:20:54,399 --> 00:20:56,226 astronomical clock... 403 00:20:56,554 --> 00:20:59,982 With gears and levers designed to calculate a certain date, 404 00:21:00,017 --> 00:21:02,166 or rather, a series of dates. What dates? 405 00:21:02,286 --> 00:21:05,522 When I do the math, the first date I keep coming up with 406 00:21:05,557 --> 00:21:08,114 is October 6, 2009... 407 00:21:10,262 --> 00:21:11,899 The date of the blackout. 408 00:21:15,905 --> 00:21:18,789 Janis Hawk. It's benford. Get wedeck. Suspects are on the move. 409 00:21:18,909 --> 00:21:21,053 Mark, I'm putting you on speaker. What do you got? 410 00:21:21,173 --> 00:21:22,349 Khalid, Omar 411 00:21:22,469 --> 00:21:24,212 and an unidentified Caucasian woman. 412 00:21:24,332 --> 00:21:25,957 We're e-mailing you pictures right now. 413 00:21:26,928 --> 00:21:27,738 Who is she? 414 00:21:27,858 --> 00:21:30,034 Uh, that's the "unidentified" part, sweetheart. 415 00:21:30,648 --> 00:21:33,850 Get these to digital forensicsu and run 'em by I.S.O.T now. Okay. Is she? 416 00:21:33,884 --> 00:21:35,952 Thanks. 417 00:21:56,840 --> 00:21:59,942 You've had a partial abruption, Ms. Hawk. 418 00:21:59,976 --> 00:22:01,715 The good news is you've stopped bleeding. 419 00:22:01,835 --> 00:22:04,141 You're gonna have to really watch your physical activity 420 00:22:04,261 --> 00:22:06,903 from here on out. Do you want to know the sex of your baby? 421 00:22:07,023 --> 00:22:09,335 Well, considering the circumstances... 422 00:22:18,866 --> 00:22:20,933 Get up. 423 00:22:20,968 --> 00:22:23,469 You guys okay? Yeah. 424 00:23:19,879 --> 00:23:22,078 I want out. 425 00:23:22,112 --> 00:23:23,843 It's normal to be upset. 426 00:23:23,963 --> 00:23:25,682 Millions of people died yesterday, Carline. 427 00:23:26,202 --> 00:23:28,766 I lost friends, people I know and work with. 428 00:23:29,225 --> 00:23:31,026 Nobody told me this was the plan when I was recruited. 429 00:23:31,146 --> 00:23:32,441 You said there was gonna be an event, 430 00:23:32,561 --> 00:23:34,233 but you never said it would be like this. 431 00:23:34,586 --> 00:23:35,842 Did you know this was gonna happen? 432 00:23:36,146 --> 00:23:39,466 I don't answer questions, Janis. We've already been over this. 433 00:23:41,268 --> 00:23:42,539 I don't want to do this anymore. 434 00:23:43,499 --> 00:23:45,008 I want out now. 435 00:23:45,861 --> 00:23:47,676 I'm really sorry you feel that way, Janis, 436 00:23:47,711 --> 00:23:49,558 but you can't get out. 437 00:23:50,844 --> 00:23:52,413 You're in way too deep. 438 00:23:52,780 --> 00:23:54,843 Surely you're bright enough to realize that. 439 00:23:55,464 --> 00:23:57,454 You know, it's funny. I never heard you complaining 440 00:23:57,574 --> 00:23:59,420 when you were pocketing all that money. 441 00:23:59,454 --> 00:24:01,304 You didn't think there was a price? 442 00:24:01,424 --> 00:24:02,862 You're a despicable person. 443 00:24:02,982 --> 00:24:04,260 Man up, sweetheart. 444 00:24:04,380 --> 00:24:07,627 This is what we do, and even if I wanted to cut you loose, 445 00:24:07,747 --> 00:24:08,939 that's not my call to make. 446 00:24:09,059 --> 00:24:11,149 Okay, then I want to talk to the person whose call it is. 447 00:24:11,269 --> 00:24:14,652 That's not gonna happen... Ever. 448 00:24:19,412 --> 00:24:22,071 If I were you, I'd go on home, 449 00:24:22,139 --> 00:24:24,373 pour yourself a couple of stiff ones, 450 00:24:24,408 --> 00:24:27,154 lick your wounds, because tomorrow I expect you 451 00:24:27,274 --> 00:24:29,145 back in here spilling your guts. 452 00:24:46,734 --> 00:24:49,698 It's like the setting in one of those slasher movies. 453 00:24:49,818 --> 00:24:52,479 I'm more of a Clint Eastwood type guy, myself. 454 00:24:52,872 --> 00:24:54,589 I hope you told someone where we were going. 455 00:24:54,709 --> 00:24:56,674 Ah, so they'll know where to find our bodies? 456 00:24:56,794 --> 00:24:58,335 Mm-hmm. 457 00:25:07,326 --> 00:25:09,463 Ooh. Here you go. 458 00:25:10,117 --> 00:25:11,817 Oh, thank you. 459 00:25:18,577 --> 00:25:21,526 Mm. 460 00:25:24,163 --> 00:25:26,163 Mildew. 461 00:25:37,064 --> 00:25:39,072 I'm gonna look around down here. 462 00:25:39,822 --> 00:25:41,707 Okay. You call me if you get lost. 463 00:26:07,945 --> 00:26:08,963 You're not gonna find... 464 00:26:09,083 --> 00:26:10,754 What you're looking for there, Olivia. 465 00:26:16,368 --> 00:26:17,842 I knew you'd be here. 466 00:26:19,544 --> 00:26:21,545 You're always here. 467 00:26:26,919 --> 00:26:28,600 I'm heading out. 468 00:26:29,299 --> 00:26:30,587 What's up with you? 469 00:26:30,981 --> 00:26:33,566 Hmm? You've been distracted. You haven't been yourself. 470 00:26:34,042 --> 00:26:35,098 You've been coming in late, 471 00:26:35,218 --> 00:26:36,718 disappearing for lengths of time. 472 00:26:38,624 --> 00:26:39,895 What is it? 473 00:26:53,382 --> 00:26:55,297 I'm pregnant. 474 00:26:55,828 --> 00:26:57,243 Wow. 475 00:26:59,296 --> 00:27:00,928 That's... 476 00:27:01,968 --> 00:27:03,729 Congratulations. 477 00:27:04,649 --> 00:27:06,570 Your flash-forward really is coming true. 478 00:27:09,045 --> 00:27:13,420 And there was a question of the health of the baby. 479 00:27:13,981 --> 00:27:15,290 So I just... 480 00:27:15,594 --> 00:27:17,326 I don't know. I guess I just lost it. 481 00:27:18,395 --> 00:27:19,752 I lost my edge. 482 00:27:22,176 --> 00:27:23,755 But I'm okay. 483 00:27:24,711 --> 00:27:27,324 Everything's good. 484 00:27:27,359 --> 00:27:29,126 Great. 485 00:27:29,160 --> 00:27:32,440 Mark, I just hope that you know you can still count on me. 486 00:27:33,526 --> 00:27:35,111 Janis... 487 00:27:35,711 --> 00:27:37,534 I never doubted that. 488 00:27:39,104 --> 00:27:40,302 Thanks. 489 00:27:42,886 --> 00:27:47,997 You know, I can't stop thinking about Frost's last words-- 490 00:27:48,479 --> 00:27:50,935 "in the end, you'll be saved by the lady you see every day." 491 00:27:51,055 --> 00:27:52,206 What the hell does that mean, Hmm? 492 00:27:52,451 --> 00:27:55,432 Well, clearly, that means I'm gonna save your ass, Mark. 493 00:27:56,842 --> 00:27:58,300 No. 494 00:27:58,729 --> 00:28:01,646 I don't know. Maybe it means Olivia's gonna save my ass. 495 00:28:02,502 --> 00:28:03,773 Let's go over this again. 496 00:28:04,365 --> 00:28:05,979 What do we know about Dyson Frost? 497 00:28:06,459 --> 00:28:09,000 We know he went under the alias " D. Gibbons." 498 00:28:09,120 --> 00:28:10,853 And he played chess brilliantly. 499 00:28:10,973 --> 00:28:13,438 And faked his own death once upon a time. 500 00:28:13,558 --> 00:28:15,813 D. Gibbons escaped. We got a white queen. 501 00:28:18,403 --> 00:28:19,546 Chess... 502 00:28:22,305 --> 00:28:23,801 The lady you see every day. 503 00:28:27,325 --> 00:28:28,549 In chess, 504 00:28:29,950 --> 00:28:31,740 the queen's known as the lady, right? 505 00:28:37,159 --> 00:28:39,150 No. 506 00:28:58,400 --> 00:29:01,673 Crazy son of a bitch was right. 507 00:29:15,350 --> 00:29:16,683 Your family? 508 00:29:16,718 --> 00:29:18,473 I'm taking you where you want to go. 509 00:29:19,534 --> 00:29:20,920 What else do you need to know? 510 00:29:21,040 --> 00:29:22,876 How about what you saw? That's a start. 511 00:29:23,923 --> 00:29:26,771 My wife and daughter- we're in a car together. 512 00:29:26,891 --> 00:29:29,742 We black out. The car goes over the embankment. 513 00:29:29,862 --> 00:29:32,771 I survive. It doesn't matter what I saw. 514 00:29:34,631 --> 00:29:37,105 A future without them is no future at all. 515 00:29:39,172 --> 00:29:40,869 I'm sorry. 516 00:29:42,805 --> 00:29:43,767 You know, 517 00:29:44,070 --> 00:29:47,370 I envy that you believe in the possibility of good. 518 00:30:11,341 --> 00:30:12,669 Taliban? 519 00:30:13,391 --> 00:30:14,417 I don't know. 520 00:30:14,537 --> 00:30:16,337 I thought you said you knew all the factions. 521 00:30:16,457 --> 00:30:17,980 Isn'at why wedeck sent you to me? 522 00:30:18,100 --> 00:30:19,871 I don't know this one. 523 00:30:23,119 --> 00:30:24,231 I'll take care of it. 524 00:31:47,201 --> 00:31:48,949 Khamir? 525 00:31:50,725 --> 00:31:51,958 How'd you find me? 526 00:31:52,377 --> 00:31:53,516 Well, you... 527 00:31:54,348 --> 00:31:56,168 Don't blend in as well as you think. 528 00:32:01,069 --> 00:32:03,264 My--my friend- the one who texted you-- 529 00:32:03,384 --> 00:32:05,753 he--he was here. We--we were here. Olivia! 530 00:32:06,013 --> 00:32:09,005 We were here. He was here. We--we were here together. You okay? 531 00:32:09,125 --> 00:32:10,963 Yeah. Do you understand now? 532 00:32:11,083 --> 00:32:12,418 Tell--you understand now? 533 00:32:12,538 --> 00:32:14,148 No, Gabriel, I don't understand anything. 534 00:32:14,268 --> 00:32:15,969 How--how did you know about the car accident 535 00:32:16,089 --> 00:32:17,427 at the hospital? I saw it. 536 00:32:17,547 --> 00:32:19,217 Well, what did you mean when you said 537 00:32:19,337 --> 00:32:20,555 that I made a mistake about Lloyd? 538 00:32:20,675 --> 00:32:21,686 Uh, it's what I saw. 539 00:32:21,806 --> 00:32:23,721 Lloyd and Olivia sitting 540 00:32:23,841 --> 00:32:26,849 in a tree, k-I-s-s-- okay, stop. Stop. 541 00:32:27,889 --> 00:32:30,724 It's what I saw. You saw it? 542 00:32:36,085 --> 00:32:38,216 This is where they did it. Gabriel, where are you going? 543 00:32:38,476 --> 00:32:39,956 This is where they did it. 544 00:32:45,859 --> 00:32:47,514 This is where they did it. 545 00:32:48,092 --> 00:32:49,054 Where they did what? 546 00:32:49,174 --> 00:32:50,570 This is where they did it... 547 00:32:52,303 --> 00:32:53,481 The experiments. 548 00:32:53,986 --> 00:32:55,416 What experiments? 549 00:32:56,375 --> 00:32:58,273 Every other day for two years... 550 00:32:58,851 --> 00:32:59,963 We came here. 551 00:33:00,083 --> 00:33:01,594 They put us to sleep. 552 00:33:03,067 --> 00:33:07,228 553 00:33:07,348 --> 00:33:10,471 They put us to sleep. I never knew where I'd end up. 554 00:33:10,591 --> 00:33:13,515 Sometimes it was a short trip. 555 00:33:13,635 --> 00:33:17,369 I was eating a tuna sandwich. Cat jumped on the table. 556 00:33:17,489 --> 00:33:20,996 Kitty likes tuna. Sometimes it was a long trip. 557 00:33:22,373 --> 00:33:23,904 He watches from there. 558 00:33:25,045 --> 00:33:26,215 Who? 559 00:33:26,888 --> 00:33:29,459 The doctor... Frost. 560 00:33:29,579 --> 00:33:32,482 561 00:33:32,756 --> 00:33:34,576 Dyson Frost? 562 00:33:40,538 --> 00:33:42,067 He told us we were special 563 00:33:43,555 --> 00:33:45,375 'cause we could remember things... 564 00:33:46,576 --> 00:33:48,014 Everything. 565 00:33:49,025 --> 00:33:51,263 And then when we came back, we had to write it all down, 566 00:33:51,383 --> 00:33:53,666 every--every little detail. 567 00:33:54,440 --> 00:33:57,405 That's the way the cookie crumbles. The... 568 00:33:57,525 --> 00:33:58,907 Flash-forwards? 569 00:33:59,390 --> 00:34:01,715 You're talking about flash-forwards. 570 00:34:03,686 --> 00:34:05,260 He--he said we were special 571 00:34:05,380 --> 00:34:06,848 because we could remember the future. 572 00:34:08,446 --> 00:34:10,294 I said that already. Did I say that already? 573 00:34:10,414 --> 00:34:13,443 I'm sorry I said that already. I said that already. It's okay. It's okay, Gabriel. It's okay. 574 00:34:13,862 --> 00:34:16,655 You are special. You're-- you're a savant. You all were. 575 00:34:17,319 --> 00:34:19,409 He used you for your eidetic memories 576 00:34:19,529 --> 00:34:21,381 like human recorders. 577 00:34:21,501 --> 00:34:23,136 When they finished with us... 578 00:34:25,374 --> 00:34:26,905 When they used us all up... 579 00:34:30,113 --> 00:34:32,922 He told them to kill us so we wouldn't tell. 580 00:34:35,166 --> 00:34:36,667 He's dead now. 581 00:34:38,161 --> 00:34:40,818 You don't have to be afraid of him anymore. 582 00:34:43,816 --> 00:34:44,942 Huh. 583 00:34:45,708 --> 00:34:47,526 The early worm catches the bird. 584 00:34:48,961 --> 00:34:51,261 I've been waiting. I've been waiting. 585 00:34:51,381 --> 00:34:52,743 Gabriel, why have you been following me? 586 00:34:52,863 --> 00:34:54,160 It's an emergency. 587 00:34:55,157 --> 00:34:57,579 You're-- you're going the wrong way. 588 00:34:57,699 --> 00:35:00,469 So I-I have to turn you around, Olivia, 589 00:35:00,503 --> 00:35:02,571 'cause you're going the wrong way. What wrong way? 590 00:35:02,941 --> 00:35:06,537 In the futures I saw, I always saw you, Olivia. Me? 591 00:35:06,657 --> 00:35:08,471 Yeah, and you're always with Lloyd. 592 00:35:08,591 --> 00:35:10,605 At Harvard, by the pipe shop, 593 00:35:10,725 --> 00:35:13,221 I-I tried to smoke that day, but I threw up. 594 00:35:13,341 --> 00:35:14,727 And--and we were friends. 595 00:35:14,847 --> 00:35:17,529 We were friends because I was the janitor in the-- no, Gabriel. I didn't go to Harvard. 596 00:35:17,919 --> 00:35:20,936 I came to California. I went to U. C.L.A. I married Mark. 597 00:35:21,056 --> 00:35:22,894 In the futures I saw, 598 00:35:23,876 --> 00:35:25,512 you're supposed to be with Lloyd. 599 00:35:25,989 --> 00:35:28,474 You're always with Lloyd- not that other one. 600 00:35:28,594 --> 00:35:30,599 Lloyd. 601 00:35:31,090 --> 00:35:32,599 Harvard was a fork in the road. 602 00:35:32,888 --> 00:35:34,422 You have to listen to me, Olivia. 603 00:35:34,682 --> 00:35:36,548 You have to--have to remember these things, 604 00:35:36,668 --> 00:35:38,928 because they're important. You have to be here 605 00:35:39,048 --> 00:35:41,062 for things to come. You're a piece of the puzzle. 606 00:35:41,182 --> 00:35:42,941 They--they can't solve it without you! 607 00:35:49,535 --> 00:35:52,129 Gentlemen, it's been p. E.T. Scanned, 608 00:35:52,795 --> 00:35:53,965 C.T. scanned 609 00:35:54,210 --> 00:35:56,946 and subjected to neutron emissions analysis. 610 00:35:57,066 --> 00:35:57,920 What the hell is it-- 611 00:35:58,040 --> 00:36:00,082 some kind of little electronic Kryptonite? 612 00:36:00,327 --> 00:36:02,022 No, no, no. This is more complicated. 613 00:36:02,369 --> 00:36:04,322 Our analyst is saying it makes our current tech 614 00:36:04,442 --> 00:36:07,132 look kind of primitive. They have no idea what it is. 615 00:36:07,666 --> 00:36:09,789 That's why I've invited Simon and Lloyd to join us. 616 00:36:10,944 --> 00:36:12,572 Suspect zero has one, too. 617 00:36:12,692 --> 00:36:14,905 You think he and Dyson Frost were working together, huh? 618 00:36:15,025 --> 00:36:17,114 Possibly. We know that d. Gibbons--Frost-- 619 00:36:17,234 --> 00:36:18,835 made numerous calls during the blackout. 620 00:36:18,955 --> 00:36:21,859 As far as we know, they were the only two people in the world 621 00:36:21,979 --> 00:36:23,377 awake during the blackout. 622 00:36:23,738 --> 00:36:25,925 Suspect zero was wearing a ring, 623 00:36:26,045 --> 00:36:27,739 and Frost had this one in his possession. 624 00:36:33,134 --> 00:36:34,317 It's a Q.E.D. 625 00:36:34,924 --> 00:36:37,588 What? A quantum entanglement device. 626 00:36:39,377 --> 00:36:41,386 My God. It exists. 627 00:36:41,506 --> 00:36:43,726 This is what we were discussing in our flash-forwards. 628 00:36:43,971 --> 00:36:46,051 English, gentlemen. English, please. 629 00:36:46,171 --> 00:36:47,937 Okay. Let's start with the basics, all right? 630 00:36:48,057 --> 00:36:49,996 Theoretically, Frost and his pals 631 00:36:50,116 --> 00:36:52,106 ramped up our linear accelerator 632 00:36:52,380 --> 00:36:54,902 to such extreme energies that it sent shock waves 633 00:36:55,022 --> 00:36:56,730 through the consciousness field 634 00:36:56,850 --> 00:36:58,785 and jolted all of humanity's awareness 635 00:36:58,905 --> 00:37:01,940 to a different place in space-time- -the flash-forward. 636 00:37:02,229 --> 00:37:04,358 Now suspect zero and Frost 637 00:37:04,922 --> 00:37:07,290 were awake during the time of the blackout, correct? 638 00:37:07,410 --> 00:37:09,127 They were in some way protected. 639 00:37:09,247 --> 00:37:10,658 Clearly. So you think this ring-- 640 00:37:10,778 --> 00:37:12,457 is a device which anchored their minds 641 00:37:12,577 --> 00:37:14,306 to their current location in space-time. 642 00:37:14,426 --> 00:37:16,486 In other words, it helped them stay conscious. 643 00:37:16,606 --> 00:37:17,908 You're saying this little thing 644 00:37:18,456 --> 00:37:20,771 kept those guys from blacking out? 645 00:37:22,840 --> 00:37:25,506 Maybe this is why they were so anxious to attack our offices 646 00:37:25,540 --> 00:37:26,622 on April 29th. 647 00:37:26,925 --> 00:37:29,049 Maybe they weren't coming for me. They were coming for this. 648 00:37:29,309 --> 00:37:30,903 And now that we know that, 649 00:37:31,023 --> 00:37:32,803 we can figure out a way to stop them. 650 00:37:50,997 --> 00:37:52,087 Mr. Vogel? 651 00:37:53,399 --> 00:37:54,613 Janis Hawk. 652 00:37:54,733 --> 00:37:57,956 I was told to meet you by assistant director bramwell. 653 00:37:58,303 --> 00:38:00,106 Yes, Ms. Hawk. 654 00:38:00,140 --> 00:38:01,740 Please sit. 655 00:38:06,179 --> 00:38:08,313 Congratulations on graduating today. 656 00:38:08,747 --> 00:38:11,423 Surviving Quantico is no small accomplishment. 657 00:38:12,618 --> 00:38:14,051 Thank you. 658 00:38:14,928 --> 00:38:17,356 I was told this is about a special assignment, 659 00:38:17,476 --> 00:38:21,267 but I'm actually starting in the L. A. office next month. 660 00:38:21,387 --> 00:38:22,395 Ms. Hawk, I'll get right to the point. 661 00:38:22,515 --> 00:38:24,786 I'm not with the bureau. As I'm sure you're aware, 662 00:38:24,906 --> 00:38:27,443 historically, the bureau and the agency haven't always 663 00:38:27,563 --> 00:38:30,717 cooperated as closely as they might have. 664 00:38:31,696 --> 00:38:33,163 We're trying to change that. 665 00:38:33,524 --> 00:38:34,993 You're CIA. 666 00:38:36,954 --> 00:38:39,355 Hmm. As a part of a still-classified operation, 667 00:38:39,475 --> 00:38:41,485 we've assessed your graduating class 668 00:38:41,605 --> 00:38:43,154 and found half a dozen candidates 669 00:38:43,274 --> 00:38:45,441 potentially vulnerable to hostile recruitment. 670 00:38:45,759 --> 00:38:46,728 And I'm one of them? 671 00:38:46,848 --> 00:38:50,812 Yes. Your financial situation, your sexual orientation, 672 00:38:51,116 --> 00:38:52,693 your unconventional upbringing-- 673 00:38:52,813 --> 00:38:54,356 they all make you a potential target. 674 00:38:54,476 --> 00:38:55,910 Well, that's ridiculous. You're wrong. 675 00:38:56,430 --> 00:38:57,956 I would never betray my country. 676 00:38:58,076 --> 00:38:59,875 I would never betray a fellow Agent. 677 00:38:59,995 --> 00:39:01,423 You have the wrong person, Agent. 678 00:39:01,543 --> 00:39:03,179 We know. We know. We've done our homework. 679 00:39:03,299 --> 00:39:04,765 Your reputation amongst your classmates 680 00:39:04,885 --> 00:39:06,413 and your instructors is impeccable, 681 00:39:07,167 --> 00:39:09,217 and bramwell says you're one of the finest students 682 00:39:09,337 --> 00:39:10,531 he's seen in years. 683 00:39:10,776 --> 00:39:11,848 Oh. 684 00:39:13,726 --> 00:39:15,822 I don't understand. We need a dangle. 685 00:39:16,176 --> 00:39:17,982 We know something big is going down-- 686 00:39:18,102 --> 00:39:21,244 something that will make 9/11 look like a Fender bender. 687 00:39:21,364 --> 00:39:24,100 We need someone on the inside. 688 00:39:24,851 --> 00:39:27,015 Now we have reason to believe that an organization 689 00:39:27,135 --> 00:39:29,548 may approach you soon and ask you to be a mole 690 00:39:29,668 --> 00:39:30,702 in the L.A. office. 691 00:39:31,236 --> 00:39:33,995 We... want you to say yes. 692 00:39:35,972 --> 00:39:37,402 You want me to be a double Agent? 693 00:39:38,513 --> 00:39:39,625 Yes. 694 00:39:42,156 --> 00:39:43,196 Wow. 695 00:39:43,666 --> 00:39:46,036 I'm not gonna kid you, Janis. It won't be easy. 696 00:39:46,156 --> 00:39:48,613 They'll manipulate you. They'll use you in ways 697 00:39:48,733 --> 00:39:50,452 you can't imagine. 698 00:39:51,980 --> 00:39:54,478 You'll know things, but you won't be able to tell anyone. 699 00:39:55,114 --> 00:39:56,686 You'll be in constant danger. 700 00:39:57,105 --> 00:39:59,827 You'll betray your friends, and there may come a time 701 00:39:59,947 --> 00:40:01,909 when they ask you to do something which goes against 702 00:40:02,029 --> 00:40:03,670 everything you believe in and care about. 703 00:40:04,059 --> 00:40:06,197 And you're gonna have to do it to win their trust 704 00:40:06,733 --> 00:40:08,206 and stay on the inside. 705 00:40:08,958 --> 00:40:10,777 Do you think you're capable of doing 706 00:40:10,897 --> 00:40:13,117 what you have to do? 707 00:40:18,455 --> 00:40:20,530 So they have the ring. 708 00:40:20,963 --> 00:40:22,624 It's been on Mark's board since Utah. 709 00:40:23,144 --> 00:40:24,194 Well, you're gonna have to get it back. 710 00:40:24,314 --> 00:40:25,765 How am I supposed to do that? 711 00:40:25,885 --> 00:40:27,331 It's in a well-fortified vault 712 00:40:27,451 --> 00:40:29,588 in the basement of the FBI, for God sakes. 713 00:40:30,122 --> 00:40:31,894 You keep asking me to do this impossible stuff, 714 00:40:32,014 --> 00:40:33,403 I'm gonna blow my cover. 715 00:40:34,775 --> 00:40:36,569 I know you've grown to like these people. 716 00:40:36,887 --> 00:40:38,228 They're like family to you, 717 00:40:38,348 --> 00:40:40,505 and this understandably is hard for you. 718 00:40:41,154 --> 00:40:43,688 But you failed to follow benford to Frost, 719 00:40:43,808 --> 00:40:46,118 and you failed in destroying the blueprints, 720 00:40:46,238 --> 00:40:48,188 which was most unfortunate. 721 00:40:48,622 --> 00:40:51,460 I would not make a third mistake, Janis. 722 00:40:51,850 --> 00:40:53,453 This is where you get to prove 723 00:40:53,573 --> 00:40:55,000 your dedication to the cause, darlin'. 724 00:40:57,852 --> 00:40:59,137 I'll get the ring. 725 00:41:00,834 --> 00:41:03,086 Oh, and, Janis, one more thing. 726 00:41:04,330 --> 00:41:06,164 We need you to kill Benford. 727 00:41:06,565 --> 00:41:08,965 -- Sync by elderman -- -- for www.addic7ed.com --